Harry Potter Crossover Challanges
by phantom00
Summary: Crossover Challanges, please pm or leave a review of you accept a challenge
1. Challange Page 1

**Challenge 1**

**Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Challenge**

10 year old Harry is invited to compete in Pegasus's duelist kingdom (season 1 of Yu-gi-oh) and he competes.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron, Dursley bashing

Harry's deck is up to you

**Challenge 2**

**Harry Potter Thor Crossover Challenge**

When the Potters go into hiding, Lily prayed to the gods to protect her son and Odin placed some of his magic to protect the boy and when Voldemort defeats Lily and James, Odin goes and raises and trains the boy for his destiny.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron, Ginny bashing

**Challenge 3**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Mutants are hated and hunted down in the magical world and after the events of the 1st year, both Harry and Hermione displayed their mutant power(s) and went on the run and wind up at Xiaviors School for the gifted.

Rules:

Snape, Dumbledore, Majority Magical Britain bashing

**Challenge 4**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

During the battle at the Ministry Harry is hit with a rogue killing curse and it unlocked his magical core and he meets his parents and teaches him how to use the 'force' and he single handly defeats Voldemort and his death eaters, which causes Voldemort to flee.

Rules:

Ron, Ginny, Snape, Dumbledore bashing

**Challenge 5**

**Harry Potter Who Framed Roger Rabbit Crossover Challenge**

Abandoned in favor of her twin brother, FemHarry is left at the Dursley's and due to a series of events she is blood (ink) adopted by Jessica Rabbit.

Rules:

Wrong Boy Who lived

Snape, Dumbledore, Ron bashing

**Challenge 6**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

When the Dursley's left Harry inside the cupboard he is visited by the Force Ghost of Yoda and he teaches him the way of the force.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Pairing(s) are up to you

Snape, Dumbledore, Ginny Bashing

**Challenge 7**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

When Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang during a game of 'Harry Hunting' they accidently chased him into the England's Jusenkyo and he accidently falls into the Spring of the Drowned Veela.

Rules:

Harry falls in before he gets his Hogwarts Letter

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly Bashing

Ron and Ginny act similar to the Kuno siblings

Optional Harry has multiple marriage contracts

**Challenge 8**

**Harry Potter Winx Club Crossover Challenge**

During the events of the First Task, during the events of the 4th year FemHarry and Hermione find out they are fairies and they are accepted at Alfea.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

FemHarry

Snape, Ron Bashing

**(A/N This is a challenge from my younger cousin)**

**Challenge 9**

**Harry Potter Prototype Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron when he blew up his Aunt Marge but instead he fled to New York and his gets infected with the Mercer Virus.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Ginny Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 10**

**Harry Potter Transformers Crossover Challenge**

What if 3 kids that are destined to go to Hogwarts and they are transported to another World and many years later Dumbledore finds a forgotten ritual and when the 3 kids are returned, more then human. They are Technoorgonics.

Rules:

Harry is one of the kids

They are Technoorgonics like Sari from TFA

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ran, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 11**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

Harry and Ginny get captured by Grevious and they escape. They meet the Jedi  
and train to become Wizard Jedi.

Pairings: HarryxGinnyxAshoka.

**(A/N Author JJB88 gave me this challenge)**

**Challenge 11**

**Harry Potter Batman Crossover Challenge**

Before she was married to James, Lily Evens went to Gothom City and got drunk and she woke up in the bed of Bruce Wayne aka Batman, and when she returns to England she discovers that she is pregnant with his child.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly bashing

**Challenge 12**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

When Vernon nearly kills pre-hogwarts Harry in one of his normal beatings and he meets Merlin between life and Death and he decides that Harry will become Captain Britain.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Strong, Independent Harry

**Challenge 13**

**Harry Potter Power Rangers Crossover Challenge**

When Voldemort comes back at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hogwarts awakens and chooses 4 students to become the next Power Rangers.

Rules:

Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny bashing

Harry becomes a ranger

**Challenge 14**

**Harry Potter &amp; Ms. Marvel crossover Challenge:**

Ms. Marvel is fighting one of the Rogue gallery villains and the villain activates a device to open a tear in space and time and sends Ms. Marvel to Harry Potter universe. The catch is she has amnesia and the body of a 6 year old, the same age as Harry. There she gets put in an orphanage and goes to the same school as Harry and they become the best of friends, despite outside interference.

Rules:

Eventual Harry x Ms. Marvel pairing  
Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

**Challenge 15**

**Harry Potter &amp; Pokemon crossover Challenge:**

On the night that Harry's parents died he and Hermione are transported to the Kanto/Johto region of the Pokemon world and at the age of 10 they team up as they travel around the Pokemon world. That is when Fawkes delivers them their Hogwarts letters.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore  
Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

**Challenge 16**

**Harry Potter &amp; Batman crossover Challenge:**

Minerva never did like the idea of having FemHarry staying with the Dursley's so she calls on some ancient magic, and sends her (FemHarry) to the doorstep of Bruce Wayne aka Batman of another Universe. There she becomes the new sidekick until her 11th birthday.

Rules:

FemHarrry  
Can go back and forth between the universes  
Dumbledore, Ron, Snape bashing

**Challenge 17**

**Harry Potter &amp; Ranma crossover Challenge:**

At a young age, the Dursley's reluctantly take Harry with them on vacation to China, and visit the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. While there, Dudley 'accidentally' pushes Harry into the pool of drowned girl. When they return to England, Harry manages to escape from the Dursleys and gets found and taken in by the Grangers.

Rules:

Harry x Hermione pairing  
Harry hides his curse from everyone except Hermione and her parents  
Manipulative Dumbledore  
Snape, Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing

**Challenge 18**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Ignored by his parents for his Brother, the Boy-who-Lived, young Harry finds an old Spaceship and leaves Earth behind him to start a new life among the stars.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived

Dumbledore Bashing

**Challenge 19**

**Harry Potter Yu-gi-oh Crossover Challenge**

After the events of the 3rd year the Durlsey's, along with Harry, go and participate in the Battle City Tournament. Harry, along with Hermione, duel their way to the top, while trying to prevent Dumbledore and his underlings from trying to send Harry home.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ron bashing

**Challenge 20**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

Shortly after she recovered from her training from Orochimaru Anko goes undercover as Hermione Granger in Hogwarts.

Rules:

Ron, Snape, Dumbledore Bashing

Strong Harry

**Challenge 21**

**Harry Potter &amp; Black Butler**

Through a burst of accidental magic, Harry Potter gets sent back in time at a young age, and winds up in the Victorian Era, and his accidental magic turns him into a human-snake hybrid. Growing up in the Victorian Era under the name Snake, and later becomes a part of the staff of the Phantomhive manor.

For those who don't know who Snake is, Harry is supposed to be Snake from the Black Butler manga, the scaly slit eyed snake boy who spent his first couple of years in a freakshow carnival with only highly dangerous and poisonous snakes as his only friends and family who's hisses he automatically translates for humans, until being rescued from the freakshow and given a home and family with a circus of homicidal misfits (can't remember the circus' name *lol*) until he joins the Phantomhive staff.

Rules:

-IF he gets dragged back to the future bring all his snakes with him so they can cause mayhem, and make him OLDER than what he SHOULD be depending on what school year it is when he's brought back to the future  
-refuses to take back his human name  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing  
-Have Future Demon Ciel and Sebastien track him down in the future and help him try and find a way back to the past or hire him again

**Challenge 22**

**Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

Ever since they can remember both FemNaruto and Harry keep meeting each other in their dreams. Watch how the first Magical shinobis rock their own worlds.

Rules:

FemNaruto

Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, Sasuke, Sakura bashing

HarryXFemNaruto Pairing

**Challenge 23**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Lily and James lived that fateful night and are on the run from his remaining faithful followers and returns to Hogwarts after many years to attend his fourth year, but with a curse. Now whenever he is splashed with cold water he turns into a female Veela and splashed with hot water turns back.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Molly bashing

Ron has a crush on Harry's female form but refuses to believe they are one and the same

Idiot Ron

**Challenge 24**

**Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Challenge**

Harry attends Duelist Kingdom, before his first year of Hogwarts, and becomes the King of Games. Watch out Hogwarts for the King of Games.

Rules:

Smart, strong, independent Harry

Dumbledore, Snape, Molly bashing

**Challenge 25**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

What if Femharry wasn't the daughter of Lily and James Potter or isn't from this planet. What if she's from Krypton.

Rules:

FemHarry

Harry is Power Girl

Manipulative Dumbledore

Jealous Ron

**Challenge 26**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

What if during a fight with a Rogue a heroine is thrown into the Harry Potter Universe and de-aged to Harry's age.

Rules:

HarryXFemHero

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ginny Bashing

**Challenge 27**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

After the Second Wizarding War, Harry is labeled the next Dark Lord and Harry and his wife (who she is up to you) flees to Konoha and there they start up a new clan, a clan of wizards and while there they adopted Naruto, who just started the Academy.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Harry

Strong, Smart Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Majority Wizarding World Bashing

**Challenge 28**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Pushed aside for his sister who was is the Girl-Who-Lived, Harry is taken in and trained by bounty hunters, and now he and his comrades will fight for the Republic.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Dumbledore, Snape Bashing (Optional Potter Bashing)

Takes place during the Clone Wars

**Challenge 29**

**Harry Potter Dragon Ball Z Crossover Challenge**

Harry is more than he seems. He is in fact the reincarnation of Bardock, Goku's father.

Rules:

Strong, Smart, Independent Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly, Ginny Bashing

Jealous Ron

**Challenge 30**

**Harry Potter One Piece Ranma Crossover**

Due to a field trip, by Umbridge, various students fall into various Jusenkyo springs, and each of the characters fall into a spring where one of the One Piece Characters fell in.

Rules:

Strong Independent Harry

Snape, Umbridge Bashing

No Harry X Ginny Pairing

Optional characters have the powers/skills of the person they take the form of

Jealous Ron

Manipulative but good Dumbledore

**Challenge 31**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

The Dursley's don't want their freak of a niece in their home, so Vernon takes femHarry directly from number 4's doorstep and abandons her in America where she is found by the X-Mens Storm and is blood adopted by her.

Rules:

FemHarry

FemHarry has storms powers

Ron, Snape Bashing

Optional Manipulative Dumbledore and/or bashing

Ron tries to repeatedly woo FemHarry but fails

**Challenge 32**

**Harry Potter Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge**

While studying in the Library for the first task of the Triwizard tournament Harry finds a book of old forgotten spells and he becomes Hogwarts re-quip mage.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Ron, Snape Bashing

No Harry X Ginny Pairing

**Challenge 34**

**Harry Potter Prototype Crossover Challenge**

When Uncle Vernon takes his family to a Blackwatch facility, preHogwarts, Harry gets infected with the 'Mercer Virus' and becomes a Prototype.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ginny, Ron, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 35**

**Harry Potter Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Harry is a weak nerd at Hogwarts, but all of that is about to change. Follow Harry on his journey as to become one of the world's best super heroes. Harry as Spider-man.

Rules:

Harry X Ms. Marvel (Can be OC and/or a Hogwarts Student)

Optional Harry X Harem

Snape bashing

**Challenge 36**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

After being suspended after the Dementor attack, Harry decides to leave for America with everything he owns, including his Gringotts account, there due to a series of accident(s) Harry gains super power(s) and becomes a super hero.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Ginny, Moly Bashing (optional Hermione Bashing)

Strong, Smart Harry

You choose Harry's power(s)

**Challenge 37**

**Harry Potter Toriko Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry was raised alongside the 4 Heavenly Kings and he becomes one himself, but before that he attends Hogwarts.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

Optional The 4 Heavenly Kings also attend or Visit Hogwarts

Hermione becomes Harry's chef partner like Komatsu is to Toriko

Some of the Pure Bloods are unaware of the Gourmet world, due to one reason or another

**Challenge 38**

**Harry Potter Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge**

When Goku defeats Buu, Buu is reincarnated but not as Uub but as Harry Potter, how will the world handle the reincarnation of the universe's most destructive being?

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

Strong Harry

**Challenge 39**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry wasn't raised at the Dursley's but at one of Lily's cousins in America who happens to be a super hero/criminal in either the DC or Marvel Universe.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Snape bashing

Optional FemHarry

No HarryXGinny pairing

**Challenge 40**

**Harry Potter Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover Challenge**

While hunting down the Oni masks Harry finds one and winds up meeting the Jackie Chan group and befriending Jade.

Rules:

Harry X Jade Pairing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

**Challenge 41**

**Harry Potter Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge**

During the 4th year the Z fighters are invited to partake in the triwizard tournament.

Rules:

Snape, Ron, Ginny Bashing

Optional Good but misguided Dumbledore

Takes place after Cell Sage (can even take place after Buu saga if you want)

**Challenge 42**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

While exploring the Ghost Zone Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom goes through a portal (how and why is up to you) and winds up at Hogwarts sometime before the selection of the triwizard champions and she becomes a champion too.

Rules:

Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing

Harry X Dani Pairing

Dani is about the same age as Harry (biologically at least)

**Challenge 43**

**Harry Potter Ranma ½ Crossover Challenge**

While travelling by portkey it had a slight malfunction, why is up to you, and drops Harry, and anyone else that's travelling with him, into a Jusenkyo spring.

Rules:

Harry falls into the spring of drowned girl or veela

Takes place the summer before his 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th years

Fan girl Ginny

Snape, Dursley bashing

Draco is 'madly in love' with Harry's girl side but hates Harry's boy side

**Challenge 44**

**Harry Potter Starcraft Crossover Challenge**

A Zerg overmind has long laid dormant under Hogwarts and now it has awakened, now Harry must combat both the Zerg and Voldemort from destroying the world.

Rules:

Smart Strong Harry

No Harry Ginny pairing

**Challenge 45**

**Harry Potter Avengers Crossover Challenge**

During the battle at the department of ministries the Veil exploded with excess magical energy, why is up to you, and at the same time in another universe the Avengers were battling several Marvel Rouges, whom is up to you, and there was an explosion at the same time and the Ministry fighters and the Marvel characters swapped bodies.

Rules:

Ron, Ginny Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 46**

**Harry Potter DragonBall/Z Crossover Challenge**

When Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep a member of the Z fighters finds him and decides to raise him.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Molly Bashing

**Challenge 47**

**Harry Potter Halo Crossover Challenge**

When Voldemort attacks that fateful Halloween night Harry gets transported into the future where he is recruited to the Spartan II project and fights the Covenant and during one engagement he returns back to his original time.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape, Ginny, Molly Bashing

**Challenge 48**

**Harry Potter Captain America Crossover Challenge**

When Voldemort attacks that fateful Halloween night Harry gets transported into the past and is raised to be Steve Rogers and eventually becomes Captain America.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 49**

**Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry was really the son/daughter of Wonder Woman and Superman who was kidnapped at birth and given to the Potters by Dumbledore.

Rules:

Strong, Independent Harry

Dumbledore, Snape bashing

**Challenge 50**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Ranma Saotome has died in child birth and Genma couldn't believe his luck when he found a baby who looked exactly like his son in a basket on #4 Pivet Drive so he decides to kidnaps the boy and raise him to become man among man.

Rules:

Harry is Ranma

Harry/Ranma falls into the spring of the drowned girl before first year

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ron, Ginny, Molly Snape bashing

**Challenge 51**

**Harry Potter Blade Crossover Challenge**

Pre-Hogwarts Harry is bitten by a vampire but the Horocrux in Harry's scar interferes with the transformation making Harry a Daywalker and Blade finds him and takes him as an apprentice.

Rules:

Strong, Independent Harry

No HarryXGinny Pairing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

**Challenge 52**

**Harry Potter Challenge**

Hogwarts isn't a school for Witches and Wizards, it's a school for Heroes and Villains. Harry's parents were murdered by a man who believes only those who have super powered parent(s) should have them.

**(A/N) This isn't a crossover challenge)**

Rules:

OC Heroes and Villains (Optional: Occasional comic book hero Ex: Superman Spider-Man)

Ron, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 53**

**Harry Potter Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

After disappearing in a flash of light Wally aka Kid Flash is presumed dead, but he is transported to another world where he comes across an abused Harry and he rescues him and trains him to be the world's first superhero.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape Bashing

**Challenge 54**

**Harry Potter Smallville Crossover Challenge**

Fem!Harry (For ease of Writing Ill call her Violet) is depressed Dumbledores death and took an unauthorized vacation to Las Vegas. While their she run into Clark Kent who is doped up on Red Kryptonite. Next morning Violet wakes up in bed with Clark. Panicking, she grabs her stuff and apparates away. 14 Years later Superman, as a member of the Justice league, run into a 13 year old with Kryptonian and magical abilities. Calling Zantana to see if she recognizes the teen, Zantana recognizes her godchild.

Violet gave up on the world at large after the wizarding world went back to the way they were before the war. So she never saw a picture of Superman. Zantana and Violet were friends and met after Violet left Brittan after killing Voldemort.

Zantana and Violet cross taught each other their magic styles and mastered them. Violet has the Library from the #12 and all the books in the Room of Requirement. And Zantana has her library.

Rules:

Evil Snape

**(A/N: This challenge is from Author Compbrain1720)**

**Challenge 55**

**Harry Potter Teen Titans Crossover Challenge**

Abandoned by his relatives in Jump City Harry Potter grew up on the streets and eventually help form the superhero team the Teen Titans.

Rules:

Snape, Dumbledore, Molly, Ron Bashing

No Harry/Raven or Harry/Ginny Pairing

Super powered Harry

**Challenge 56**

**Harry Potter X-men Crossover Challenge**

Nearly killed by his Aunt and/or Uncle, Harry's mutant powers activates and saving him and Xaviar detects it and brings him to his school for the gifted.

Rules:

Strong Harry,

Snape, Ron bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 57**

**Harry Potter X-men Crossover Challenge **

Harry is Jean Grey from the X-men. Dumbledore grabs her from the institute and sends her to Hogwarts at around 5th year when she obtains the Phoenix force and slowly looses control over it. Sinister then tries to use the phoenix force to release Apocalypse from his prision. Now the remaining X-men try to get her back before Apocalypse is released.

_This challenge is from Dark Anbu Knight_

**Challenge 58**

**Harry Potter DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

Abandoned by her relatives pre-Hogwarts femHarry is abandoned on the streets and found and raised by Zatanna.

Rules:

FemHarry

No FemHarry/Ron pairing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Evil Snape

Molly bashing

**Challenge 59**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Harry is actually the son/daughter of Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers and Dumbledore kidnaps Carol's child and gives the infant to the Potters which they recently lost their child in child birth or because James is infertil.

Rules:

Majority Weasley (minus twins and Arther), Dursely Snape bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Strong Harry

Harry has Carol's powers

Optional Redemable Weasleys

**Challenge 60**

**Harry Potter Sword Art 1/2 Crossover Challenge**

Due to accidental magic preHogwarts Harry winds up in the video game with no way out so he has to team up with other players who are also trapped in the game.

Rules:

Strong Harry

**Challenge 61**

**Harry Potter One Piece Crossover Challenge**

Hogwarts winds up in the world of One Piece due to strange unknown magic and the Professers and students have to adjust to the new world.]

Rules:

Some students, including Harry, eats devil fruits

Power Hungry Malfoy

**Challenge 62**

**Harry Potter Tomb Raider Crossover Challenge**

Harry is raised as Lara Croft.

Rules:

FemHarry

Strong Harry

Ron, Malfoy, Snape bashing

**Challenge 63**

**Harry Potter Thor Crossover Challenge**

During the 4th year Harry finds Mjolnir and picks it up only to discover he is Thor, because Odin wants to teach him a lesson.

Rules:

Strong Harry

HarryXFleur pairing

**Challenge 64**

**Harry Potter Dragonball Z DC Super Heroes Crossover Challenge**

Dumbledore kidnaps the daughter of Gohan and Karen Starr (Power Girl) to replace the Potter's lost infant, who died in child birth.

Rules:

FemHarry

Appearance of mostly Karen and has the appetite and fighting spirit of a Sayain

Ron bashing

Storng FemHarry

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challange 65**

**Harry Poter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

The child of Naruto and Hinata is kidnapped by a witch/wizard to replace the Potters lost child who was killed when Voldemort attacks the Potters that night to pass as the Potters child who perished the night he/she vanquished Voldemort.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Snape bashing

**Challange 66**

**Harry Poter Avengers Crossover Challenge**

During his trial during the Order of The Pheonix Harry is prohibited from passing his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. so to leave the persacution he went to America to finish his schooling only to be recruited by Fury to stop Loki from his invasion of New York.

Rules:

British Ministry bashing

Strong, indepedent Harry

**Challenge 67**

**Harry Potter Attack on Titan Crossover Challenge**

For over a hundred years Wizard kind has helped keep out the Titan threat but their numbers are dwendling and the Titans have broken into Wall Maria and 5 years later Harry Potter and friends have enlinisted in the 104th training division to help turn the tide into humanitys favor.

Rules:

Titan-shifter Harry

No Harry/Ginny Pairing

**Challenge 68**

**Harry Potter Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Crossover Challenge**

Abandoned at a young age in New York City, Master Splinter finds young Harry and takes him in and teaches him the art of ninjutsu along with his four brothers.

Rules:

Snape, Molly, Ginny bashing

Manipulative, but misguided Dumbledore

Strong Harry

**Challenge 69**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

FemHarry and Ranma are childhood friends and they reunite many years later and reconnect.

Rules:

FemHarry

FemHarry/Ranma Pairing

Opitional (but desired): Akane bashing

Ron bashing

**Challenge 70**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Lily has a secret, shes not human. Sent at a young age, by the Kree empire she was to study human magic and report back to the Kree Empire on everything she learned but she didn't expect to fall in love with James Potter.

Rules:

Human/Kree Hybrid Harry

Ron, Dumbedore, Ginny Bashing

Strong Harry

Optional: FemHarry

**Challenge 71**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Before the Clone Wars started Jedi Master Aayla Secura's ship crashed landed on Earth after a routine mission and while she tries to repair her ship she befriends the Potters (Lily &amp; James)and recognized that their new born son has force potiential and James and Lily die because of Voldemort, Aayla takes Harry and trains him in the Jedi arts.

Rules:

Strong Harry

No Harry/Ginny Pairing _(to overdone in my opinion)_

Misguided Dumbledore

**Challenge 72**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Disowned by his parents for his younger brother/sister, young Harry travels to Japan to be trained under the greatest martial artist of his generation Ranma Saotome. After many years of training Harry returns to England and participates in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Rules:

Strong, Independent Harry

Wrong-Boy/Girl-Who-Lived

Harry/Fleur pairing

Potter, Dumbledore Bashing

Optional: Redemable Potters

**Challenge 73**

**Harry Potter Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Everybody thinks that Harry doesn't have a date for the Yule ball but they thought wrong when his girl/boy friend shows up, she leaves chaos in her wake.

Rules:

Harry/Ranma Pairing

Ginny, Dumbledore bashing

Strong Harry

Optional FemHarry or FemRanma

**Challenge 74**

**Harry Potter Godzilla Crossover Challenge**

Magic is unpredictable and in attempt to save Harry Potter it turns a pre-Hogwarts Harry into an amingus and his animugus form happens to be Godzilla.

Rules:

Strong, Independent Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Optional Redemable Dumbledore

**Challenge 75**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

FemHarry is actually the daughter of the Twi'Lik Jedi Aayla Secura because of Order 66 Aayla is forced to hide her infant daughter winds up on Earth in the care of the Potters where they hide her under a glamor charm until her second year at Hogwarts the glamor charm wears off.

Rules:

Twi'Lik FemHarry

Jedi Harry

Strong, independent Harry

Snape bashing

**Challenge 76**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After Order 66 issued Aayla Secura survives the betrayal from her toops and then crash lands on an un-named and unexplored world where she meets a wizard who takes her in.

Rules:

Harry Potter/Aayla Secura Pairing

Strong Harry

**Challenge 77**

**Harry Potter Green Lantern Crossover Challenge**

Dumbledore has laid at Harry's life for him since the prophecy of him and Voldemort but he didn't count on Harry Potter becoming one of the most respected Green Lanterns in the Corps.

Rules:

Manipulative Dumbledore

Harry Potter/Arisia Rrab pairing

Ron, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 77**

**Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge**

Harry has lost everything and everyone he cared about, in order to find purpose he winds up in the DC universe during the Thanagarian invasion. Will Harry find new purpose?

Rules:

Harry PotterXKaren Starr(Power Girl) Pairing

Power Girl isn't Galatea

Strong Harry

Optional: Super Powered Harry

**Challenge 78**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Harry has lost everything and everyone he cared about, in order to find purpose he winds up in the Marvel universe. Will Harry find purpose?

Rules:

Strong Harry

Optional Super Powered Harry

**Challenge 79**

**Harry Potter Justice League Dragonball Crossover Challenge**

James and Lily were actually a Sayain and a Kryptonian that grew up on Earth and they had a baby, a hybrid of the 2 strongest beings on Earth, how will the world react?

Rules:

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ministry of Magic, Snape, Molly, Ron Bashing

Optional: FemHarry

Optional: Hermione Bashing

**Challenge 80**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Harry is the daughter of Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel aka Captain Marvel and Peter Parker aka Amazing Spider-Man, but Dumbledore kidnapped the girl and gave her to the Potters as a trap intended to kill the infant and Voldemort in one blow, but didn't go according to plan.

Rules:

FemHarry

Intellegent, Kree Powered Harry

Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic Bashing

**Challenge 81**

**Harry Potter DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

Power Girl dies in a fight with Darkseid and at the same time Voldemort kills FemHarry on that fateful Halloween night and as their souls were going to the afterlife, they collided and returned to femHarry's body.

Rules:

FemHarry

Kryptonian Powered Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore (Optional Redeamable)

**Challenge 82**

**Harry Potter Highschool of the Dead Crossover Challenge**

After the events of his 5th year and Sirius's death, Harry had enough of the Wizarding Worlds stupidity and decided to clear his head and go to Japan, but he didn't expect the end of the world.

Rules:

Calm and Intellegint Harry

**Challenge 83**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

Instead of accepting the invatation for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy he received an invatation for a School of Superhero's and Supervillainy first. How will Magical Britain survive without their supposed saviour?

Rules:

Super Powered Harry

Fan girl Ginny

**Challenge 84**

**Harry Potter Blue Dragon Crossover Challenge**

Before he got into Hogwarts Vernon was giving Harry a beating and nearly killing him if he hadn't used a branch of magic that was lost in the mists of time, summoning a creature through his shadows, a Blue Dragon.

Rules:

Dumbledore, Molly, Snape bashing

**Challenge 85**

**Harry Potter Digimon Frontier Crossover Challenge**

Instead a group of kids from Japan fusing with the Legendary warriors a group of British kids become them instead.

Rules:

Use Characters From the Harry Potter universe

Optional Original Adventures/Misadventures

**Challenge 86**

**Harry Potter Jurassic Park Crossover Challenge**

The Dursley's are invited to Isla Nublar for the tour, to see if Grunnings donations are being used wisely, and they are forced to take Harry along for the ride.

Rules:

PreHogwarts

**Author He-who-runs-into walls ( has accepted challenge 1 and 15**

**Author Sakura Lisel accepted challenge 15 and 14**

**Author Konda020946 has accepted challenges 18, 37, 39, and 49**

**yamiyugi23 has accepter my Challenge 61**

**Writer Peyton-Alice as accepted story challenges: Challenge 65, Challenge 62, Challenge 58, Challenge 46, Challenge 48, Challenge 49, Challenge 39, Challenge 26, Challenge 22, Challenge 12, Challenge 11**

**Writer cascioli as accepted story challenges:** **21, 49, and 65**


	2. Challange Page 2

**Challenge 87**

**Harry Potter Marvel/DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

Harry finds out his mother isn't Lily Potter but an American superheroine

Rules:

Strong Harry

No M/M or Harry/Weasely pairing

Optional FemHarry

**Challenge 88**

**Harry Potter DC/Dragonball Crossover Challenge**

Kryptonians and Saiyans, two of the most powerful races in their individual Multiverses, and Harry a child of these 2 powerful races.

Rules:

Independent, Strong Harry

Snape Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore (Optional Redemable)

**Challenge 89**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

The Battle of Hogwarts ended badly for Harry Potter and eons later he wakes up on Felucia and saves Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and it is up to them and a ragtag team of 'Rebals' to restore balance.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Harry/Aayla pairing (optional harem)

**Challenge 90**

**Harry Potter Ben 10 Crossover Challenge**

10-year-old Harry is hiding from his cousin during a game of 'Harry Hunting' but he finds omnatrix.

**Challenge 91**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

During 5th year of Hogwarts Dumbledore finds a new DADA teacher and her name is Dani Fenton, the clone of Danny Fenton. How can this young new DADA teacher turn Hogwarts around?

Rules:

Dani Fenton must be between the ages 18-25 (biologically)

Malfoy, Snape Bashing

**Challenge 92**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

What if Harry is a child of Thor and a goddess from another pantheon and somehow lost and found by James and Lily and was adopted.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Snape, Malfoy bashing

Harry/Carol Danvers Pairing

Optional: Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 93**

**Harry Potter Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Crossover Challenge**

While on vacation in New York, Post-Hogwarts, Harry finds an infant female mutated turtle (Venus) and adopts her and raises her as his own.

Rules:

Which Era of TMNT is up to you (preferably '03 or '12 versions)

**Challenge 94**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Aayla Secura had a daughter sometime after Order 66 has been issued and hid her daughter on an uncharted planet, Earth, where she dies after making James and Lily promise to raise her and gave them a Holocron.

Rules:

Fem, Twi'lik Harry

Minstory of Magic, Snape, Ron, Molly, Dumbledore Bashing

Living James and Lily

**Challenge 95**

**Harry Potter X-Men Evolution Crossover Challenge**

8-year-old Harry Potter awakens his mutant power(s) during a harsh beating from the Dursleys and Charles manages to find him and takes him to his school for the Gifted.

Rules:

Starts before X-Men Evo. begins

**Challenge 96**

**Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge**

After loosing everything he cared about, Harry is flung into another universe, where he heroes and villains are common place.

**Challenge 97**

**Harry Potter Prototype Crossover Challenge**

Before Harry gets his Hogwarts letter the Dursleys go to New York and the Mercer Virus is released and Harry becomes an Evolved.

Rules:

Takes Place before/during Prototype 2

Mentor James Heller

Strong Harry

Ministry of Magic bashing

**Challenge 98**

**Harry Potter Starship Troopers Crossover Challenge**

Earth is being invaded by the bugs and Earth needs all the troops it needs to defend itself.

Rules:

Takes place in modern times

**Challenge 99**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Karen Starr AKA Power Girl is the biological mother of FemHarry.

Rules:

FemHarry

Optional Harry is a clone

Strong Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore


	3. Challenge Page 3

**Challenge 100**

**Harry Potter Superman Crossover Challenge**

Instead of landing in Smallville Kansas, Kal-El's ship crashes in Great Britain where James and Lily found him and decided to raise because they recently lost in child birth or unable to have a child themselves.

Rules:

Harry isn't the boy-who-lived

Kryponian Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

No Harry/Ginny pairing

**Challenge 101**

**Harry Potter Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Challenge**

During a game of Harry Hunting, Harry stumbles onto one of the Elric brothers secret libraries and discovers the wonders of Alchemy.

Rules:

No Harry/Ginny Pairing

Ministry of Magic Bashing

**Challenge 102**

**Harry Potter Ranma 1/2 Crossover Challenge**

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry decided to travel the world and stumbles onto a preteen Ranma Saotome, who recently visited Jusenkeyo, and decides to take him under his wing.

Rules:

Strong Harry

No Ranma/Akane Pairing

**Challenge 103**

**Harry Potter Looney Toons Crossover Challenge**

Discovering magic at a young age, Harry starts mimicing what he sees on Looney Tunes.

Rules:

Funny Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 104**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After the Marvel is destroyed, the heroes and villains powers were not, instead they found new hosts for their powers, some use them for their own selfish desires, while others decide to become heroes.

Rules:

Hermione has Carol Danvers powers

Ministry of Magic Bashing

Manipulative but redeamable Dumbledore

Strong, intellegent Harry

Harry/Hermione pairing (optional Harry/Multi)

**Challenge 105**

**Harry Potter Highschool of the Dead Crossover Challenge**

The Zombie virus has reached Hogwarts and the survivors flee the once proud school. Now in Japan the survivors must carve out their own way to survivie.

Rules:

Power Hungry Draco

Takes place during either 4, 5, or 6 years

**A/N: Arsao Tome has accepter challenge 87**


	4. Challenges Page 4

**Challenge 106**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

During the Goblet of Fire, the goblet didn't spit out Harry's name, but instead of Harry's long lost twin brother, Danny Potter. How will the wizarding react to this half-ghost hero?

Rules:

Post Phantom Planet

Ron Bashing

No Harry/Ginny pairing

No Danny/Ginny Pairinng

**Challenge 107**

**Harry Potter X-Men Evolution Crossover Challenge**

During a beating from Vernon, a young 8/9-year-old Harry awakens his mutant powers.

Rules:

Superman like powers

Harry awakens his powers before the series starts

Harry/Fleur or Harry/Hermione or Harry/Hermione/Fleur Pairing

Snape Bashing

Optional Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley (minus twins) bashing

**Challenge 108**

**Harry Potter Birdy The Mighty Crossover Challenge**

Birdy accidently kills a teenaged Harry and now they share the same body until they can get Harry a new one.

Rules:

Harry/Birdy pairing

**Challenge 109**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Shortly dfter defeating Voldemort, Harry doesn't know what to do with himself until a bunch of space slavers managed to capture him and he manages to free himself and he has no idea on how to get home.

Rules:

Starts Pre-Clone Wars

Harry/Jedi Girls harem

OCs optional

Harry hates polticians (includinng Palpatine) due to magical Britians politicians

Hermione somehow joins him on later

Optional other HP characters can appear too

**Challenge 110**

**Harry Potter Attack on Titan Crossover Challenge**

Shortly dfter defeating Voldemort, Harry doesn't know what to do with himself and due to a bout of magic he winds up in a world where humans hide behinds 3 walls from man-eating giants and he has no idea on how to return.

Rules:

Starts some time before the Colossus titan first appears

Eran, Mikasa, and Armin are magical

**Challenge 111**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Aayla Secura didn't die on Felucia due to Order 66 and due to a bout of accidentel magic she finds herself on Earth and no way of returning and finds a young femHarry being treated poorly by the Dursleys and she decides to rescue her and discovers that she is actually force sensitive and under a charm to hide her real appearance, since she is really a Twi'lik like her.

Rules:

Fem Twi'lik Harry

Dumbledore, Snape, Ron bashing

**Challenge 112**

**Harry Potter Increadible Hulk Crossover Challenge**

During a potions accident leaves Harry changed, whenever he is angered he turns into the Incredible Hulk, now on the run from the Magical and Muggle authorities, he explores the world why he's on the run and he never could stop doing his 'people-saving-thing' and makes allies and enemies in the Marvel-verse and HP universe.

Rules:

Post 3rd year

Snape bashing

No Harry/Ginny pairing

Intelligent Harry

**Challenge 113**

**Harry Potter Teen Titans Crossover Challenge**

Lily Potter has a secret, she is a Tamerainian sent to Earth to learn Earth magic and study the human race.

Rules:

Tamerianian Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Snape bashing

Optional FemHarry

**Challenge 114**

**Harry Potter Bleach Crossover Challenge**

Tai Harribel was killed in the Winter Wars by Aizen himself, she was reborn as femHarry. But when The Shinigami's power touched Tai, it helped reawaken her powers. As the years pass, her Hollow mask slowly regrew to what it once was

Rules:

FemHarry

Strong Independent Harry

Ron Bashing

**Challenge 115**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

5 year old Harry accompanies the Dursleys on a Business trip to Stark International, where an industrial accident kills all of Harry's living relatives, but he needs a blood transfution to survive and the person who has a donar blood type to him that can save him in time is Carol Danvers, better known as Ms. Marvel and the process she magically blood adopts him and he acquires her powers too.

Rules:

Mother Carol/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel

Manipulative Dumbledore

Dumbledore Bashing

Fangirl Ginny


	5. Challenge Page 5

**Challenge 116**

**Harry Potter Flash Crossover Challenge**

Serving a detention in his science class for getting the blame for one of Dudley's stunts lightning struck causing Harry to get splashed with many chemicals causing Harry to become the fastest boy alive.

Rules

Starts PreHogwarts

No HarryXGinny Pairing

**Challenge 117**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Taken at young age (femHarry) is experimented on and trained to become the ultimate weapon X-23.

Rules

FemHarry

Harry is X-23

**Challenge 118**

**Harry Potter One Punch Man Crossover Challenge**

Harry Potter has trained himself to become strong, strong enough to defeat ANYTHING with a single punch. However, in reaching that goal, he realized that it made the fights boring. Still, despite that, he resolved to keep on doing what he does best.

Rules

Strong Harry

**Challenge 119**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After the battle of Hogwarts Harry joins SHIELD but when an explosion on the Helicarrier renders Spider-Man in a coma, he wakes up one year later to discover he has new powers at the tip of his fingertips.

Rules:

Strong Harry

Eventual Avenger Harry

No HarryXGinny Pairings

**Challenge 120**

**Harry Potter DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Taken from his parents as a child and experimented on by Cadmus and Harry befriends the girl who is Project Galatea and how will Harry take on the world with his new abilities.

Rules:

HarryXGalatea Pairing

Good Harry

Manipulative Cadmus

Alive Potters


	6. Challenge Page 6

**Challenge 121**

**Harry Potter Maken-Ki Crossover Challenge**

After deciding to leave Hogwarts after his 4th year, Harry goes to Japan and goes to Tenbi High school to learn a new brand of magic.

Rules:

Harry/Harem

Strong Harry

**Challenge 122**

**Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Chasing after Sirius after he fell through the veil, Harry winds up on Tatooine and meets up with a Jedi Padawan named Aayla Secura and they become fast friends.

Rules:

Goes through Episode 2 and 3

Harry is distrustful of Palpatine

Optional Takes place before/during/after Episode 1

**Challenge 123**

**Harry Potter Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

Chasing after Sirius after he fell through the veil, Harry winds up in the DC universe and he somehow winds up as a girl and how will she affect the team.

Rules:

Takes place during or before the first episode

**Challenge 124**

**Harry Potter Superman Crossover Challenge**

Carrying the unborn child of Superman, FemHarry/Lily goes into hiding after Superman dies at Doomsdays hands to hide from those who would want to see the child harm.

Rules:

Lily or FemHarry has the child (your choice)

If you choose Lily: Manipulative Dumbledore, False Prophecy

**Challenge 125**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Instead of trying to kill FemHarry Voldemort experiments on her and raises her to be his ultimate weapon.

Rules:

FemHarry

Harry is X-23

**Challenge 126**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

After flying off into the sunset, after she is stabilized, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom gets invited to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rules:

Takes Place all 7 years

Dani and Harry are friends through all 7 years

Optional Dani/Harry Pairing


	7. Challenge Page 7

**Challenge 127**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

The X-Men have died and have been reincarnated in the Harry Potterverse.

Rules:

Which x-men is up to you

Musts: Have Wolverine, Storm, Angel, and Nightcrawler

**Challenge 128**

**Harry Potter X-Men Crossover Challenge**

Mutants are common place and their hasn't been a magical mutant until after a game of Harry Hunting goes wrong.

Rules:

Strong-Mutant Harry

Jeleous Ron

Minulaptive Dumbledore (Optional Redemable)

**Challenge 129**

**Harry Potter Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Through a series of unfortunate events Harry Potter is left on Ben and May Parkers doorstep enstead of the Dursleys.

**Challenge 130**

**Harry Potter Sword Art Online Crossover Challenge**

An abused Harry only escape is in RPG's and he gets stuck in the Death Game. How will young Harry survive?

Rules:

Starts PreHogwarts

**Challenge 131**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Instead of giving Harry to Hagrid so he could chase after Pettigrew, Sirius Black left Harry in the care of an 'old flame' in the US, Carol Danvers.

Rules:

Harry is raised by Carol Danvers

Optional Super Powered Harry

**Challenge 132**

**Harry Potter The Flash Crossover Challenge**

To hide from the Dursley's, a young Harry hides in a lab during a lightning storm and he becomes the fastest boy alive.

Rules:

Speed Force Harry


	8. Challenge Page 8

**Challenge 133**

**Harry Potter Oh My Goddess Crossover Challenge**

FemHarry is actually the daughter of James Potter and Urd but Lily takes care of the child as her own her own anyway. How will the wizarding world handle a half goddess, half witch?

Rules:

FemHarry

Manipulative Dumbledore

Ron/Molly Bashing

Prankster FemHarry

**Challenge 134**

**Harry Potter Pokemon Crossover Challenge**

Harry wasn't hailed as the chosen one but instead it was his sister/brother who got the credit and after years of being ignored Harry ends up in the Pokemon world and starts his journey by the age of 10 and the magical world won't here from him until after the Twiwizard tournament.

**Challenge 135**

**Harry Potter Wonder Woman Crossover Challenge**

After being pushed overboard by her cousin femHarry finds herself on the island of Themyscara and is trained by the Amazons.

Rules:

Starts prehogwarts

FemHarry

**Challenge 136**

**Harry Potter Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Crossover Challenge**

After leaving Britain behind for good, Harry thought his job as a hero was done, boy was he wrong. He just happened to be in New York when Graviton escapes and joins the team as they put a stop to him.

Rules:

PostHogwarts

Hero Harry

**Challenge 137**

**Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge**

After loosing everything Harry finds himself in the Justice League universe when the Themyscarians are occupying earth and happens to free the League. How will this broken hero cope?

**Challenge 138**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

Hinata has always thought Hiashi was her father but in fact her real father died trying to save the world from Voldemort. His name Harry Potter, can Hinata finish her fathers work or will the entire world come under Voldemorts thumb?

Rules:

Harry is Hinata's actual father

Majority Hyuga clan bashing

Starts PreNaruto Timeskip

Recommened Naruto/Hinata Pairing

**Challenge 139**

**Harry Potter Marvel or DC Crossover Challenge**

To prevent a world ruled by the Dark Lord Voldemort, the child of Harry goes back to the past and helps the father he/she never knew to prevent the dark lords rise to power.

Rules:

HarryXMarvel or DC Superheroine pairing

**Challenge 140**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Saddened by the missuse of her gift to humans, the personification of Magic gives a young boy abilities no normal human has. Harry a lonely boy, abused by his relatives receives powers from magic herself and becomes a champion to the modern world.

Rules:

Superman-like powers

When he uses his powers he becomes an adult in his prime

Start Prehogwarts

Hero Harry

**Challenge 141**

**Harry Potter Winx Club Crossover Challenge**

FemHarry died that night along with her parents and nobody to fufill the prophecy for when Voldemort returns, Dumbledore was beside himself until another girl appeared to him.

Rules:

Bloom is FemHarry

Ron, Snape Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

**Challenge 142**

**Harry Potter Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

A natural accuring ghost portal opens ontop of Harry and he becomes a half-ghost, and Harry becomes a half-ghost himself. Now evil ghosts start appearing and causing trouble.

**Challenge 143**

**Harry Potter Naruto Crossover Challenge**

Thousands of years have passed since the fourth shinobi war and Harry is the decendent of the Uzumaki, Senju, Hyuga, and Uchiha clans.

**Challenge 144**

**Harry Potter Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Found guilty for defending himself against the Dementors, his wand was snapped and magic sealed. Harry travels to America to start over and there he is bitten by a certain spider and gives him the powers of the spider. Now Harry armed with new gifts he knows that with great power, comes great responsibility.

Rules:

Harry is Spider-Man

**Challenge 145**

**Harry Potter Bleach Crossover Challenge**

After her death Tier Harribel is reincarnated as FemHarry. After several years with the Dursleys her Arrancar powers slowly come back to her and how will Hogwarts handle this sword weilding arrancar?

Rules:

FemHarry

Powerful Harry

**Challenge 146**

**Harry Potter Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Merlin has had enough of the corruption and blatent racisim in the wizarding world and he needs a champion for the wizarding world. Harry becomes Captain Britain, a hero for both the muggle and wizarding world.

Rules:

Superhero Harry

Manipultive Dumbledore (optional Redemable)

**Challenge 147**

**Harry Potter DC Comics Crossover Challenge**

What if Kal-El wasn't the only Kryptonian sent to Earth. Kal-El's aunt or uncle managed to land in England and had a child with a human before they died or disappeared for some reason, and that child is Harry.

Rules:

Half-Kryptonian Harry

Optional FemHarry

**Challenge 148**

**Harry Potter Teen Titans Crossover Challenge**

Lily Potter was never human, she was a tamerianian and was sent to Earth as a child to avoid being captured as her home planet was being invaded. Now years later Lily's child managed to wonder to Jump city as Starfire entered the picture.

Rules:

Half-tamerianian Harry

Optional FemHarry

PreHogwarts Harry

**Challenge 149**

**Harry Potter Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

The Team is sent to England to invistaged a possible Meta and they didn't expect a homeless, badly beaten child to be the meta that they were looking for.

**Challenge 150**

**Harry Potter Marvel Disk Wars Crossover Challenge**

Harry, Hermione, and several other Hogwarts students were chosen to witness the new Disk system that was supposed to hold super crimnals but Loki managed to attack and screw things up, causing the Avengers to be trapped in them instead. Now its up to Harry and friends to undo Loki's mess.


End file.
